


Crime and Punishment

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-12-06

“’S too fucking hot,” Jamie mumbled into his beer, drinking the dregs of it down. “Who the fuck films in Portugal in the hottest bit of the fucking year?”

“The Portuguese, one would assume.” Ioan lifted his bottle as well and drained it. “And us.”

“Bloody fucking hot.”

“Shut up and drink.” Ioan reached over and grabbed two beers off the waitress’s tray as she neared their table. “Here.”

“Senhor,” she warned him with a quick shake of her head. Ioan offered her a wide smile and she shook her head even more. “Um dia.”

“God, she does that well,” Jamie sighed as she walked away, her scarlet skirt swaying as she walked.

“Threatens me?” Ioan asked as he tilted his head back and took a drink. Jamie watched him with hot eyes, skimming the line of throat.

“Scolds you.”

“Perverted wanker, aren’t you?” Ioan took another drink and cocked an eyebrow in Jamie’s direction, waiting until the bottle was against his lips. “Got a thing for seeing me punished, have you?”

Jamie wiped the spilled beer off his lip with a cough, setting the bottle down. “Ioan?”

“Come on.”

Jamie slid out of the booth, dropping several bills onto the table. Ioan slid out right in front of him, his hand grazing the front of Jamie’s jeans. Jamie caught his breath, holding it as Ioan moved to the door, not looking back to see if he was following. Swallowing hard, Jamie moved to catch up, falling in step just before they reached the stairs to the small flat they shared. Ioan turned and walked up the steps backwards, his eyes burning in the dark.

“Ioan,” Jamie’s voice was a low mixture of want and warning as Ioan smiled and licked his lips before turning and sliding his key into the lock. Jamie closed the distance between them, his body hard against Ioan’s, pressing him flat against the door. “You know, to be punished,” his teeth grazed Ioan’s ear as he thrust his hips slowly against the curve of Ioan’s arse, “you have to do something bad.”

“Lucky for me,” Ioan opened the door and walked in, Jamie close on his heels. “I have something in mind.”


End file.
